


You (and Me, Forever, Please?)

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, College Boyfriends, M/M, Wedding, based on a series of pictures, bestfriends cb, deadpool cy, proposal, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Baekhyun looks back to different moments on his life when he thought that Chanyeol is the one for him, before saying ‘I do’ in front of his friends and family.





	You (and Me, Forever, Please?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this set of chanyeol's instagram pictures imagined in Baek's POV 
> 
> (https://twitter.com/chanbaeqed/status/897049716000555008)

You

It’s Halloween, supposed to be a stress free and fun day, but sadly, you can’t have that when your boyfriend is Chanyeol. Baekhyun huffs as said boyfriend fusses about their room trying to perfect his Deadpool costume. His new favorite superhero, or anti-hero, whatever he is. Baekhyun just thinks Ryan Reynolds was hot during the movie.  
Ever since the movie franchise about the villain-superhero came out, Chanyeol has been nothing but obsessed with it. Sometimes even making Baekhyun all pouty and jealous.  
He’s even made it into Chanyeol’s desktop wallpaper replacing a Baekhyun selca of all things! Secretly, Baekhyun made sure to take an even cuter selca and set it as the background image of Chanyeol’s pc like what every boyfriend would do. 

Baekhyun’s lounging on their bed right now, quietly observing how Chanyeol kept on practicing his expressions in the mirror despite Baekhyun telling him it really wouldn’t matter how he looks like since he’s gonna be wearing a mask anyway. He just got a whiny, “Even if” as a response so he just decided to let Chanyeol be. 

What Chanyeol would look like with the costume, however, is going to be a surprise to Baekhyun. As Chanyeol didn’t allow him to take a peek at the package containing the costume when it was delivered, claiming it was a surprise. 

“Okay, I’m going to do it now. I’m going to be the hottest Deadpool to ever exist.” Chanyeol says to Baekhyun who rolls his eyes after hearing that. 

Chanyeol just laughs at the reaction, dropping a forehead kiss on his cute boyfriend before entering their walk-in closet. Baekhyun blushes, still flustered everytime his partner for years do something as cheesy as kissing his forehead. That little display of affection making his heart beat faster.  
.  
Baekhyun browses through his Instagram feed looking for the latest Supreme releases he could buy later while waiting for his dorky, nerdy and dumb boyfriend to come out of the closet.  
His pathetic attempt to cool down his heated cheeks, not like it’s working but it was worth trying.  
Baekhyun’s already dressed up in his own version of an Iron Man costume (not being able to buy the costume in time due to his busy schedule), black leather pants paired up with white button up shirt with buttons open showing his chest in order to show his improvised mechanical heart.  
It’s a rather simple one because he believes the heart is the point. He’s not much of a dork like his boyfriend is anyway. 

“Chanyeol how long are you gonna take? It’s already getting late. I don’t think you’ll be getting a lot of sweets now sweetie.” Baekhyun shouts after fifteen minutes of Chanyeol still not muffling inside their closet, bursting into laughter once he hears Chanyeol shout his complaints to him. 

“I’m coming out in a minute!!!” Chanyeol shouts back, a little bit breathless. He must be having trouble transforming into Deadpool, Baekhyun thinks merrily not knowing what would befall him in a moment. 

“Make sure your eyes are closed babe!” Chanyeol adds after a minute. 

“What?!” Baekhyun exclaims in a high-pitched voice. “Why should I?” 

“Just do it for me…” Chanyeol whines. “Please.” 

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun acquiesces closing his eyes and leaning back on their headboard, dropping his phone. _How childish (and cute) can his boyfriend be?_

“This better be worth it, Park.” 

Baekhyun hears some shuffling and the door opening and closing before he feels a presence by his side. The bed sinks for a while and Chanyeol’s voice comes directly to by his ear. 

“Turn here, Baek.” Baekhyun shifts, with Chanyeol’s hands guiding his body. Baekhyun gets more curious as to what his lover is planning. 

 

“Okay you may open them now.” 

 

Baekhyun slowly blinks his eyes open and may or may not have lost the ability to breathe after seeing the sight in front of him. 

Chanyeol is lying sideways, posed in the famous position of his favorite anti-hero, right hand supporting his head while the other is at his waist. 

Baekhyun would laugh, if only, the sight before him isn’t threatening his life and ability to function well. The leather Deadpool costume didn’t make Chanyeol’s hotness multiply by a hundred times. 

He gulps while his eyes travel from Chanyeol’s ruffled brown hair to his (sexy) smug smirk and slowly all the way down the other’s torso. Chanyeol must’ve spent a fortune for this one.  
Dark red leather accentuated with black strips of leather crisscrossing his bodice. It’s clinging to him tightly, accentuating Chanyeol’s well sculpted body, hours spent on the gym paying off.

Baekhyun’s gaze slowly travels downwards, with those seemingly endless legs covered in such a sexy color. Gulping, when his gaze landed on that body part. It’s snug and fitted and _when did it become so hot inside their room?_

“Liking what you see?”  
_“Oh he does, very much so.”_

Baekhyun swears that if only he had the capability to wipe the smugness from Chanyeol, he would. But sadly he doesn’t. 

Breathing in, Baekhyun drops his phone between them and maneuvers himself swiftly till he was straddling the other. 

This action catches Chanyeol off guard he loses focus for a bit. But it was only for a minute as he was quick to put his hands on the Baekhyun’s waist recognizing the familiar gleam in the other’s eyes. 

Chanyeol smirks. “I thought we were going to be late to the party, babe?” 

“Who cares about a party?” Baekhyun whispers, slowly leaning down towards Chanyeol, eyes clouded in lust. 

Chanyeol smirks, meeting Baekhyun’s kiss half-way. “Well, if you say so. Who am I to complain?” 

 

Thoughts of whiny maknaes completely erased from their thoughts, well, it’s not like Sehun would miss them at the party much, he has Jongin anyway. 

 

x

They’ve been roaming the nearly empty streets of Seoul, Chanyeol ahead of him busily munching an ice cream while Baekhyun browses through his phone gallery. They’re both a little bit tipsy but still overflowing with energy despite the late hour. 

They may have been late to arrive at the Halloween party their maknaes threw but the reason for that have all been worth it. 

Baekhyun thinks so, blushing at the recollection of their earlier tryst. Feeling like a teenager once again, heeding the call of lust than promises to friends. 

Baekhyun bursts into laughter when he came across photos of Chanyeol as Deadpool taken with citizens of Seoul. His partner’s realistic costume (the cost of which Chanyeol still refuses to divulge to him) attracting all those fans of the Marvel character. 

Now, Chanyeol has removed his mask happily ending his day as his favorite character. 

Baekhyun exits his phone gallery to open the camera app of his phone. Calling out his boyfriend’s name softly, Chanyeol looks back to him. Seeing the phone pointed at him he gives Baekhyun a tiny smile with his tiny dimple peeking through. Baekhyun snaps the pictures while grinning, satisfied. 

His Chanyeol looks so hot in that costume, he had a fun day, and he believes he is one lucky man. Pocketing his phone after, he runs the few steps separating them before tiptoeing and planting a tiny peck on the other’s lips. Chanyeol gives him a satisfied smile, whispering a soft, ‘I love you’ only for him to hear. 

Baekhyun clings to the other’s arm, sharing warmth before answering back with an ‘I love you too.’ 

And maybe this is something that Baekhyun would like to have until he gets old and his hair has turned all gray naturally. 

 

 

And me 

 

Baekhyun immediately dives into his bed the moment he entered his dormitory room. That last music theory exam claiming all the last bits of his sanity along with the hope of having good results this semester. He did try to study though, it’s just that it has been a habit of his to always cram the night before. Four years into university life and he has pretty much fucked up all his habits. 

He’s drifting to sleep when he felt his phone vibrate within his pants pocket. He always sets his phone into vibrate whenever he goes to class. Groaning and about to swear the person who disturbed him, Baekhyun answers the call without checking who it was. 

“Hello?” He gruffly says to the speaker, eyes still closed. 

_“Hey baby where are you? We need to celebrate your being free from exams!”_

Baekhyun groans. “Chanyeol, what do you need? I need to sleep.”

Although he misses his boyfriend as he had to be apart from him for 48 hours (it’s a known fact he can’t focus on his studies whenever Chanyeol is around), he still needs sleep and rest. 

_“But babe, I haven’t seen you in two days!”_ Baekhyun can definitely hear the pout in his lover’s voice. It’s really endearing how he’s definitely dating a child deep inside. And as always when it comes to Chanyeol, Baekhyun is nothing but a weak leaf. 

Always swayed by the gentle breeze that is Chanyeol no matter how hard he tries to resist. 

“Ugh fine. Just let me sleep for at least an hour.” He easily agrees much to the delight of Chanyeol. Baekhyun hears him ‘whoop’ in happiness.  
Barely ten minutes later, someone enters his room and Baekhyun feels the bed sink before a rather long kiss was placed on his cheek. He absent-mindedly scoots over to make some space for Chanyeol in his single bed. The bed creaks as the both of them shuffle to make themselves comfortable. Chanyeol wrapping his arms around him, and being the perfect big spoon that he is. 

Baekhyun smiles at this gesture, eyes still closed, further snuggling to his boyfriend’s chest. Cuddling with Park Chanyeol is one sure way to make the stress all go away. 

“Sleep well and sweet dreams, baby.” Chanyeol whispers before planting a kiss at the top of his head. 

Ah, sweet dreams indeed. 

xx

“Yeahhh. Ba-baaam.” Chanyeol screams before banging the fake drums on the arcade’s rhythm game. Ever since they arrived at their usual arcade, Chanyeol’s been playing it nonstop. He may have already broken the top three scores already, which were also previously set by him. 

After waking up from their nap, Chanyeol dragged him to the mall in order to have some fun in the arcade. An activity that Baekhyun wholeheartedly agreed to. Chanyeol just knows how to comfort him even without words.

Baekhyun immediately played his favorite shooting games while the other going to his favorite set of drums. Being best friends since middle school basically means they know each other from head to toe and even more. 

“Wasn’t I great?” Chanyeol asks him after being handed a bottle of water. Baekhyun sighs but still indulges his boyfriend’s whims and smiling proudly at him. Chanyeol sees this and gives him his happy grin – his definite favorite out of all Chanyeol’s smiles – as a reply.  
Chanyeol’s happy grin that shows all his teeth in all it’s white, perfectly-cared for glory, may be creepy for some but to Baekhyun it’s the most endearing of all. It means he’s genuinely happy about something and Baekhyun loves it the most when that smile is directed at him.  
“Yes, you were babe. The best!” Baekhyun shouts too, adding to the noise of the arcade, and even raising his hand showing a thumbs up. Anything and everything to hype his boyfriend up. 

Chanyeol guffaws at his antics and bending over and started hitting the drums in front of him. Another Chanyeol habit that Baekhyun loves the most. 

Chanyeol is wearing his favorite hoodie of the month, a light brown one that is way too big for him (Baekhyun imagines it would totally engulf him once he manages to steal that one from his boyfriend’s closet). Together with his round glasses and poodle like curly hair, Chanyeol is just the epitome of a puppy. 

A giant, fluff ball of a puppy in human form. 

“How was your game?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Please did you even need to ask? Of course I beat them all!” Baekhyun answers while making his voice deeper. “Are you all done? Do you want to go eat dinner now?” 

“Hmm. Just one more game.” Chanyeol says, grinning like a child after chugging his water bottle empty. Baekhyun grins back satisfied he finished the water before standing behind the other.  
Baekhyun puts his other hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder while he fishes his phone out of his pocket with the other. In his periphery, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol start another game as he opens his Twitter app to check on his timeline.  
Baekhyun laughs at the weird antics his friends have been posting on their accounts, liking and retweeting some of it. Even replying to their friend, Jongdae’s, usual whining on the social media platform. Unconsciously, his hand that was draped on Chanyeol’s shoulder is now playing with the ends of Chanyeol’s hair.  
“You should wash your hair more.” Baekhyun whines after feeling the sticky, rough strands of the other. Chanyeol just hums, still focused on hitting the notes one by one. Baekhyun lets him be, still playing with the other’s hair despite his earlier complaints.  
Baekhyun records the game once he sees Chanyeol having a perfect streak before tweeting it. He captioned it with, ‘My boyfriend is the best at this game!!! There’s no one who can defeat him!!! DFDB?!” Snickering to himself after adding the catchphrase from his current favorite show.  
Chanyeol strongly hits the last few notes, perfectly ending the game. “Yes!” Chanyeol exclaims before dabbing on his seat. An action that made Baekhyun roll his eyes yet again at the dumbness. Nevertheless, he asks Chanyeol to turn around so he can take a picture of him. 

“Smile for me.” Baekhyun cutely says. And Chanyeol does. Once the camera was clicked, they both lean in to share a little peck. “Now, dinner?” 

Baekhyun may be young, and still at school, but this is definitely true love. He thinks. 

 

Forever

_“I…love you… Chanyeol.”_

_Dream Baekhyun whispers to his best friend of four years, heart thudding as if it’s about to run out of his body. His nerves are jittery, hell, even his fingers are cold. Almost as if all the blood in his body has left it’s stations and just went straight to his heart. Waiting for a response from his best friend is more nerve wracking than waiting for his SAT results._  
Ah, this must be how all those girls and boys must’ve felt when they confessed to his best friend. If only he knew how it felt and how much courage it takes to be able to utter those mere four words, Baekhyun may have never made fun of them. He would’ve never teased them when his Chanyeol said no to their proposal of being together. Because that’s exactly how he feels right now.  
He looks up (god, why did Chanyeol have to be so much taller than him?), heart ready for the worst. Who would fall in love with him even? Chanyeol definitely won’t that’s for sure.  
And that was Baekhyun’s first mistake, because as he looked up, instead of a frowning Chanyeol, he sees a different sight.  
Chanyeol, for once, is smiling after a proposal. A smile so bright, it just made Baekhyun’s day. Maybe even his entire life. 

_“Baekhyunie…I…”_

_“Yes?” Baekhyun anticipates._

_“Baekhyunie…”_

_Slowly, like they have all the time in the world, Chanyeol slowly leans in, and ---_

“Baekhyunie, wake up!!! We’re going to be late!!!” 

Baekhyun wakes up when a pillow hits him square in the face, completely disrupting his dream which was going in the perfect direction. Chanyeol laughs when his friend groans and hides under his blanket after.  
“Yah! You can’t go back to sleep!!!” Chanyeol climbs on the bed and kept on hitting his friend who only wriggles like a trapped puppy. “Chanyeol get off me!!!” Baekhyun’s muffled voice says before kicking the other off him. Chanyeol falls beside him in his bed laughing so hard he’s got tears in his eyes.  
Baekhyun tugs the blanket of his head and was welcomed by such sight. He’s got it bad, doesn’t he? Sixteen year old Baekhyunie is utterly and completely in love with his best friend. How will this end, he wonders.  
He hopes it’s something similar to this, a completely blissful Chanyeol by his side. And so, with all the courage a groggy, and still sleepy Baekhyun has, he utters the words that’s been plaguing his heart and mind ever since. 

 

“Chanyeol-ah, I love you.” 

 

Chanyeol stops laughing, Baekhyun’s world stops revolving, their hearts start beating in sync with each other.  
“I love you too.” 

And maybe, that's how their forever starts. At this moment. 

xxx

Baekhyun runs through the empty corridors of their school, hoping that Chanyeol haven’t left yet. Opening their classroom door, he runs inside only to see that it was empty. Not hiding his disappointment, he slowly walks to his seat to get his things. If only his choir practice didn’t end late today, then he would’ve been able to gone home with Chanyeol. They’re supposed to play the latest edition of Mario Kart that the latter has recently been gifted by his parents. 

Baekhyun trudges on the empty hallways all the way to the bicycle stand, steps heavy. He takes his phone and just distracted himself with whatever games he has installed. 

Upon nearing his bike he looks up, not expecting to see Chanyeol standing there playing with his phone. A minute later Baekhyun receives a text from him asking where he was. But Baekhyun couldn’t move, entranced by the sight of Chanyeol standing there and waiting for him. 

The way the setting sun’s light touches him makes him more handsome than he usually is. Or maybe the way his heart is suddenly beating this fast is making him imagine things. 

Just to make sure, he opens his camera app, and takes a picture. The sudden clicking sound made Chanyeol turn around and face him, a smile slowly blooming on his face after their eyes met. Baekhyun gulps, suddenly feeling thirsty.  
He takes slow steps towards Chanyeol when he beckoned for him, still not saying anything. It’s as if he’s inside a bubble and he really couldn’t hear anything the other has been saying. 

 

Shit. Did he just fall in love? With his best friend of all people? 

 

Please? 

 

Due to their busy working schedules, spending quality time together has been rare. Being a music producer in one of South Korea’s biggest recording company, Baekhyun is always swamped with projects. And with the addition of a newly debuted group, everything has just been too hectic. While Chanyeol is too busy handling cases as a public attorney, defending those that couldn’t afford to hire their own defense. It’s always been a dream of his, and Baekhyun couldn’t be prouder everytime he helps an innocent person be set free.  
Because of this, they usually go home drained and beyond tired, only just managing to eat dinner, take a shower, and talk a little bit about their day before snuggling to each other and falling asleep. 

It’s not like their love for each other has diminished throughout the years, if any, it only got stronger with the comfort they both bring each other. Knowing that after each and every tiring day, his special someone will welcome him home, is the best feeling in the world. Being able to understand each other’s needs and wants. 

That’s why for their anniversary, they promised each other that they would take a week off work so they can go have a little time for themselves. Time to relax, and just be with each other. 

They both receive decent paychecks at the end of each month enough for them to afford to book a luxurious resort in Busan. Deciding that it’s better to celebrate their anniversary somewhere a little bit closer. Overseas destinations are reserved for their honeymoon anyway, Baekhyun thinks. Although his partner is yet to know of his honeymoon plans, Baekhyun will figure that out soon. Real soon, if all things go well during this vacation. 

“Hmm. Now this is what you call life.” Chanyeol mumbles while stroking the bed after diving face down. It’s soft and cool to the touch, as expected from the five-star hotel they booked for their week off. He hears Baekhyun scoff behind him, muttering something about being the one that deserves all that attention he’s giving the bed but Chanyeol is only a man who’s easy to please. 

And a king-sized bed after weeks and weeks of busy work is nothing but heaven to him right now. Not to mention the thought of what he and Baekhyun could be doing in this same bed in a few hours is enough to make him beyond happy. After he gets some much needed sleep though. 

Chanyeol turns around, carefully planting his head more firmly to his pillow before watching his boyfriend walk around the room. Slowly unpacking their clothes from their suitcases and putting them on the room’s fairly sized closet. Chanyeol listens to his partner hum a very unfamiliar tune, probably a title song of one of his group’s upcoming comeback. 

“Is that a new song?” Chanyeol asks. He’s always curious and excited over his partner’s work. It’s a hundred times more interesting than his work which includes reading numerous documents each day and sometimes having to handle obnoxious clients too. 

“Oh? How did you know?” Baekhyun asks, surprise evident on his tone. 

Chanyeol shrugs. “I haven’t heard that song before.” 

“It’s because it’s new.” Baekhyun grins at his boyfriend, secretly touched at how observant he is at everything he does. And if Baekhyun still needed another reason to do his plan, then all doubts of his were just erased. 

“Can’t wait for its release, babe. I’m sure it’s gonna be awesome because it’s from you.” Giving Baekhyun a thumbs up already dozing off. Baekhyun laughs when he sees him already asleep seconds after. He walks towards his cute giant of a boyfriend and slowly pulls the blanket over him before going back to his earlier tasks. 

He still has a lot to do, and plan. It’s going to be a very busy week for Byun Baekhyun. 

 

It’s their last day on this anniversary vacation and they’re spending it while walking holding hands by the shore. Its cliché, Baekhyun knows, but he won’t exchange this moment with anything else. 

The way Chanyeol’s slightly larger hands engulfs his smaller ones warmly, thumb grazing the back of his while their footsteps slowly carve themselves in the sand. With their bodies clad in winter jackets to keep them warm from the cold sea breeze that was slowly blowing their fringes. And exchanging soft conversations about their past memories, their future dreams together and how much they enjoyed the last few days, the setting sun as their only witness. 

It’s a memory that Baekhyun will always remember. Especially the way the light accentuates Chanyeol’s already breathtaking beauty. 

His other hand, the one that isn’t tightly held by Chanyeol, is inside his pocket firmly holding a tiny, velvet box. A tiny box that holds all his dream and hopes for the future. 

He’s nervous, heart pounding so fast he’s afraid Chanyeol will be able to hear it. Not to mention his hands are starting to get clammy from nerves too.  
Baekhyun already has everything perfectly placed inside their hotel room, all according to his “The Ultimate Proposal: That’s how you do it” plans. He even enlisted the help of Jongdae, to set up everything perfectly while he distracts Chanyeol with a romantic walk by the beach. The latter only agreeing once he promised he’ll ask as their officiant for the wedding. 

However, as he watches Chanyeol chase some seagulls after letting go of his hand, further filling up his heart with overflowing love for this man, Baekhyun thinks it just might be the perfect time. 

Just then, Baekhyun receives a text message from Jongdae, informing him that everything is set. Even adding a little ‘fighting’ towards the end. He should answer Jongdae to inform him that they’re going but seeing the sight before him just changed his mind. 

Chanyeol offers the birds some of the food he purchased at a little shop near their hotel, planning to feed the birds on their walk. Which was suggested by Baekhyun in order to keep him away from their room. 

Sensing that Chanyeol, who’s clad in white, is carrying food the birds immediately flocked towards him. This shocked Chanyeol and Baekhyun but nevertheless, still made them laugh like idiots. 

 

Plans don’t go according to plan, anyway, right? Besides, improvising has always been Baekhyun’s forte. 

 

Slowly approaching his boyfriend, who’s currently being attacked, and his hand tightly clutching the box containing a pair of white gold rings. Simple, yet sophisticated, and just perfect for their love story. 

“Hey, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun calls. Chanyeol looks up after having been called by his boyfriend, smiling so wide and beckons him to come nearer to him and the birds. 

“I got something to ask you, Yeol.” 

“What is it?” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Will you marry me?” 

 

xxxx

 

“Byun Baekhyun, do you take Park Chanyeol to be lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, until death do you part?” Jongdae’s booming voice echoes throughout the mini-chapel. 

Baekhyun blinks, effectively ending his daydream. Daydreaming in your own wedding while your friends and family look up and your soon-to-be-husband looking at you, is probably not right. 

He looks up and sees Chanyeol anticipating his answer to the question. His dashing groom and if he answers the question soon enough, his husband. 

“Yes.” 

 

To being Chanyeol’s husband, and for their forever waiting just around the corner.


End file.
